The Na-dependent transport of taurine by the giant axon membrane from Myxicola infundium is being studied by the methods of injection, internal dialysis, and voltage clamp. The unique feature of this work is the simultaneous and independent experimental control of concentrations on both sides of the membrane and of membrane potential.